One Day
by ShelleyDropDead-InLoveWithInu
Summary: Kagome ponders about her life with her beloved Hanyou. She wites to her diary about her friends and the beautiful land of the feudal era. what she's going to do when they defeat the most evil yet sexy Naraku. Enjoy Pweez and review so you know you love


_Disclaimer_ ; i dont own inuyasha , i only steal him, I mean "borrow" , yeah lets go with that, i 'borrow' inuyasha!

* * *

Dear diary,

I love it here. I love being in the feudal era. Im always surrounded by lush flora, blooming flowers in various colors and tall green trees, in which they swayed in the light breeze. The sun always shone down in cascading ribbons of light. It was like a magical place dreamed up but so realistic at the same time. The mysterious creatures who where always lurking around, some dangerous and some harmless but that's what made it all the more magnificent.

It was like my second home. Since I was 15, I spent most of my days here fighting and collecting jewel shards alongside my friends. Sango, my best gal pal and former demon slayer. Miroku, lecherous, but surprisingly smart and wise monk. Shippo, my adopted son and cute Lil fox demon. Kilala, Sango's fire-cat demon. And last but not least, my favorite cocky, annoying, potty mouthed, handsome, strong-willed -the list could go on and on- half demon. Inuyasha.

At fist glance, we might seem to be the most unusual group, but to be honest we were the most put together pack ever. We belonged together. Fit perfectly like puzzle pieces. Nothing could tear us apart not even Naraku. I loved them all, but one in particular filled most of my heart with a burning desire.

Ever since I laid eyes on him, pinned to that sacred tree, our tree, I knew I loved him. Of course you all know who im talking about, right? Well if you guessed wrong it was inuyasha. I know he could be a jerk sometimes but deep down he had a heart of pure gold, you just had to give him a chance to get to know him. I only know him for 3 years but to me, it feels like a lifetime. Inuyasha and I have grown so close together. he's my best friend but someday I wish to be something mor then just friends, life mate was more like it. If he asked me to be his mate, I would do everything to make him happy. Oh he would be the happiest man on earth, Hell I would make him the happiest man in the _universe_. If only I could read his mind. See if he liked me like that. If he loved me. Oh Kami! That would be my dream-come true!

_-*Kagome looked up from the spot against the tree and watched as the light of the bonfire flickered and danced on the faces of her friends. She turned her attention upward, toward the stars. Tongues of firelight from the bonfire licked up at the sky

she gazed up at the moon, a cold swollen shape in the night.

So remote and so distant from all the noise and liveliness of the world. Yet it was still beautiful.*-_

Everything seemed much more beautiful when you where in feudal japan. I guess it was just the way the atmosphere collided with the scenery. But still. You just couldn't help but compare it with the modern, more technology used place we call 'modern Tokyo'. I didn't like it, I never really cared much for computers or cell phones for that matter. I liked it plain and simple. Everything in my worl.._That_ world-to be correct after all, I did fit into this world better then I ever did in the other one-was far to much complicated. If you had a problem-Kill it, if you where tired- take a nap, if you stunk-dip into a nearby hot spring. See so much more easier.

So I guess this is my life here in the feudal era, And I plan on living here for the lest of it too. I juts know that Inuyasha will tell me he loves me soon. I ca feel it. A gut feeling, and you should always trust your gut.

Well talk to'ya later Diary! Until Next time, with love-

Higarashi Kagome! 3

* "Oi, wench, Get to sleep." Inuyasha said from the branch he was perched on, above kagome.

Quietly kagome put down her pen and slowly closed her diary,

"Goodnight Inuyasha." she whispered his way. She knew he heard her.

"Keh, Night."

" love you kagome." simple as that he said it, But it was only faint, lower then a breathe of air.

Only meant for his ears.

One day he would tell her, one day, but not now.

Truth be told he loved her a lot and cared for her safety.

When Naraku was gone then he would tell her everything. It would be much safer. She would raise there pups and live out a long happy family. Together.

Slowly inuyasha drifted into a peaceful sleep reminiscing and planning how his life would be with kagome._ His_ kagome. WHile kagome was doing the same*

* * *

**Short yaya i know but arnt all my storys short? hah sorry about that other one, i just dont think i have the spirit and willpower to keep it going*EEP dont kill me* i've been having writing block and this is just something to help me get over it :) hope you enjoy my fellow Fanficyy;;s**


End file.
